Uprising Darkness Book 1: Fire and Lightning
by PoleDancer500MM
Summary: Jason, a farm boy who is sixteen years old finds a female along the bank of the river who turns out to be a planeswalker. The rise of darkness is starting and he is chosen to go to battle to stop the end of the world. Can he make it through the first of his lessons. find out for your self and join him on his adventure.
1. Chapter 1 The Prophecy

"Long, long ago there once was an old man. This old man wrote the book of the five colors. This book was only given to those who needed it the most. Along with this book it told you how to create life. It also told you how to end life too. Although this book was once abused by the powers of evil. Havoc broke out upon the world until a hero arose from the darkness to save the world." Jason's mom read from a story book.

"Mom is this story real?" Jason asked.

"Well it's true. There was an old man who wrote a book on magic spells. But, this is only a wise-tail." She responded trying to get Jason to go sleep. "And upon the arrival of this hero, he had help from a noble army. So noble that even kings bowed down to them. When the darkness rose to take on these heroes there was a great war that only one side would win. Only faith and power could defeat the evil. Many people died in this war. Some more innocent than others. But, few deserved to die. In the end the powers of good arose over the darkness and suppressed into a point of vanishing. The heroes got honored and the world lived in peace. Now go to sleep."

"Okay mommy." Jason said as he pulled the covers over his head. He closed his eyes and fell asleep as his mother blew out the candles.

* * *

Jason woke up early that morning. Now he was older and in his mid-teens. He had to do a lot more work now that his father got wounded in a war. He took care of the farm with his father's supervision. He enjoyed the work. It kept the boredom away. Today he was really excited. It was the annual farmer's auction and he has the honor of selling his first cow. As Jason was getting dressed he had thoughts of how much money he could make. Of course they are selling their best cow and she gives three gallons a day so who would not pay a good price for a cow like her.

"I see you are awake" Robert, Jason's father said as he came into the room using his cane. "I am proud of your work this year."

"And it is an honor to sell your best cow today dad." Jason said as he put on his shoes. "Too bad mom isn't here to see me now."

"Yes your mom would be proud of you. Just remember she is looking at you from haven. She will always be proud of you." Robert said before blowing his nose. "Your aunt and cousins will be at the auction to see you."

"Sweet," Jason said as he stood up. "Would it be okay if I went to their house tonight?"

"I don't care as long as you can talk the boys down the street to do your chores for the day." He said as he picked up a book. "Ah this is the book that your mom used to read to you when you were younger."

"Yeah it was about the darkness and a hero that stopped the darkness. "Jason replied.

"Well let's go you need to get the cattle ready for the auction." Robert said as he walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2 The Auction

Jason made his way outside and began to gather the cows into a small pen to make it easier to grab them. He enjoyed the smell of cud. He went through and chose only the ones that will get good money from the auction and sent the others on their way. When he got to the best cow he went over to make sure she was still okay for sale and will still be their best cow. He evened out the fur with a brush and polished the hooves. The cow did not seem to mind this pampering because she was use to it so much. When he got done with going over the cows he grabbed a harness for each of them off the fence. He made sure each one had one on the ones being sold. He gingerly put on each harness with a caring had to keep the cows calm as he did so. He made sure each cow was calm and ready to go when he finished.

"Almost done there Jason?" Robert asked as he pulled up with an ox and cart.

"Yeah they are all ready to go." He replied.

"Here is some rope start tying them to the cart so we can get on our way. I will be over to help you." Robert said as he tied the ox to the fence. He walked over to Jason and began to help him. As they tied the cows to the cart they made sure they won't trip over themselves. When all the cows became tied up, they got into the cart and headed into town.

"I wonder if they will have the fries that they made last year there at the town it would be nice if they did don't you think?" Jason asked.

"Those fries were good. It makes me remember those times when I first met your mom down at the auction." he replied.

"You met mom at the auction?"

"Yes she was only a little lass then. Only in her early twenties and I was in my mid-twenties." Robert replied as he grabbed his handkerchief and blew his nose.

"Wow mom must have known you for a long time?" Jason asked.

"Oh yes we knew each other for a long time and we got married when I was twenty-nine." his father said, putting his handkerchief away. They rode on as they continued to talk about how Jason's father met his mother. When they hit town there was a lot of people there. Jason saw many familiar faces and very few new and unfamiliar faces. As they went down the road everyone watched as the cows followed like a bunch of vultures waiting for something to die.

"Okay we are almost there." Jason's father said. "We need to get to that building over there." He pointed.

"Okay I will get down and make the pathway clear for you to get through." Jason told his father getting down from the cart. "Excuse me we have some cattle coming through for the auction! Excuse me look out please. We need to get to the auction. We have cattle for it and we need to get there before it starts so if you can clear a path so we can get to it that would be nice thank you!" almost everybody heard Jason and cleared a path while the others got yelled to move as they went on. Slowly they made their way to the rather large building. They took the cattle and moved them into a pen on the outside of the building that was for them to use.

"There now that is don we can go in and let them know we made it and be brought some cows for sale." Robert told him.

"I'm excited I get to sell one of the cows today." Jason said in excitement.

"I was too when my father gave me permission to sell my first cow." Jason's father said. They went into the building and walked up to a table with a person waiting.

"Ah Robert Thomson I was wondering when you would arrive. The auction starts shortly. How many cows did you bring this year?" the person said as he handed papers to Robert.

"Yeah we made it Dean. I brought fifteen cows and my son brought one." Robert answered.

"Oh your boy here is selling his first cow today? That's good. Are you excited?" Dean asked Jason ash he collected the papers from his father that he finished signing.

"Yeah I'm always excited to do new things. I think everyone gets a little excited when they get to do something on their own for the first time." Jason replied with a smile.

"Yeah that true. I remember when your father sold his first cow." Dean continued the conversation.

"My father was just telling me about that on our way in here. He also told me how he met mom here too." Jason said.

"Well we should getting out there the auction is about to start I hear the auctioneer talking to the crowd outside." Robert interrupted.

"Well good luck to you." Dean said as he shook hands with both. They left the building and made their way into the crown where the auctioneer was standing and talking about their first item of business.

"Here we have some pigs from the Brusque family. We have one, two, three, four, five pigs that need sold. Let's start with this youngster here." He echoed as he picked up the squealing piglet. "Let's start at 50 dollars." The auction started and the price of the pig went on until they found their highest bidder. The other pigs went for higher money. They continued from pen to pen as they sold more and more animals. Peacocks were the most expensive so far and people really wanted them.

"Here we have these lovely looking chickens. Here it says they lay daily and produce rather large eggs." The auctioneer said as he pointed to them in cages. "We will bid for five and the highest bid is the price for a bundle of five hens. There are thirty chickens here. Let's start at three dollars per hen…. I got three, three, three do I have three and a half? Three and a half to him over there. I've got three and a half, three and a half. Now I got four, four, and four. Give me five, five, I got four, five, five, five, going once, twice, sold! Four dollars per hen twenty per bundle. How many do you want?" he asked the man in the back with a straw hat.

"GIVE ME TEN!" the man yelled.

"Ten hens for the good man. Forty dollars anybody else?"

"Yeah give me ten hens also." Robert said standing next to the auctioneer.

"Ten hens right here anybody else?" he asked

"GIVE ME TEN HENS TOO!" Hollered another man in the back who was wearing a red shirt.

"Sold ten hens to the man in the back with the red shirt." He said ending the sale on the chickens. They continued as they sold more animals and slowly made their way to the cows that Jason and his father were going to sell.

"Now here is the Thomson's cows. We all know how great these cows are. Today is a special day for one of the young lads out in the crowd. Can I have Jason Thomson come up here and he can sell his first cow by himself." The auctioneer called out. Jason made his way up to the front of the crowd and the all clapped for him. "So you excited for this day. A day that he will never forget."

"Yes I am ready for this." Jason replied while shaking his hand.

"Ok go get your cow and you can sell your cow." The auctioneer said as he helped Jason into the pen. Jason walked up to the cow that he was going to sell and pulled her up the edge of the pen and tied her to the fence post. Jason jumped over and turned towards the crown.

"Ok I'm going to start at five hundred dollars!" Jason yelled. "Five hundred dollars who will start it?" Ten people raised their hands. Jason pointed at on and started the bidding war. "Five, five, five, give me six. I have six, got seven, got eight, nine, a grand. Give me a grand and a quarter. Got a grand and a quarter, got a grand and a half."

"I WILL GIVE YOU TWO G'S." a man interrupted.

"I have two g's!" Jason continued. "Once, twice, sold to the man in the back."

"Ok now we are on to the other cows!" the auctioneer hollered.

"I WILL PAY THIRTY G'S FOR ALL OF THEM." The man who bought Jason's cow hollered.

"Anybody else?" hollered the auctioneer. "Nobody? Once, twice sold!" They continued and sold all the animals and moved on to the household goods and yard equipment. Robert bought a new wheel for the ox drawn cart. And they headed home.


	3. Chapter 3 The Lady on the Bank

The next day Jason had plans to go fishing in the river just north of town. He was going to use the bait that he had collected earlier. He began to ride down to the river in the horse-drawn buggy that his father got him for his birthday. Along the way he saw a person he had not talked to for a while.

"Well, hello Mr. Hassinger." Jason called out. Mr. Hassinger turned around to see who had called his name.

"Hello Jason." Mr. Hassinger answered.

"Where you heading to?" Jason asked.

"Oh I'm going home." Mr. Hassinger replied.

"Here hop in and I will give you a ride home." Jason told Mr. Hassinger. Mr. Hassinger hopped in the buggy and they continued down the road.

"You did not have to do this for me." Mr. Hassinger said.

"Hey you helped me when I was younger, now I can help you a little too. So how's the family?'' Asked Jason.

"Their good, my youngest has a cold and is getting over it so that's about it. I heard that you sold your first cow yesterday." Mr. Hassinger continued the conversation.

"Yeah. I made two grand on doing it and my father made thirty grand on fifty cows." Jason said. "Someday I hope to own the farm and continue on the honor of my great, great, great-grandfather Isaac Thomson."

"That would be nice. Some day when I pass the farm to my eldest son I will look at him and picture a younger me in his shoes." Mr. Hassinger said with a sigh. He turns twenty-one this weekend."

"Wow, he is that old." Jason said. "It's impressive on how time flies."

"Here's my stop." Mr. Hassinger said as Jason pulled on the reins to stop the horse. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jason taped the horse with the reins and pulled away. He was not very far from the river now, he could smell the water in the air. When he finally arrives he noticed something on the bank. An animal? A chunk of debris? As he came closer to it he noticed what it really was. It was a female who was in bad shape. She wore a red outfit and her hair was a fiery blond. She must have come up-stream. Jason thought in his head. He did not recognize her from being around the town. He picked her up and began to hustle to the buggy. He placed her in the back seat and covered her with a blanket to keep her warm. He hurried home.

"Dad!" he hollered as he pulled into their driveway. "I need some help! I found someone who washed up on the bank near the river." His father came rushing over.

"Okay take her into to the house and out her on the couch. I will runt to town and get a doctor." They switched places and Jason carried the female into the house. By the time his Father had come back with the doctor she was in and out. They gave her water when she could drink it.

"Well keep an eye on her and if her condition gets worse let me know." The doctor said as he put his coat on. "Make sure she keep hydrated."

"Yes sir." Jason said as he gave her another drink of water. The doctor left the house and went home. Jason watched her for days and kept good track of her. Every day she had improved. When she gained enough strength she could eat bread and eggs to start than other stuff like chicken. She thanked them as they did so. When she was finally strong enough they helped her to the dinner table and had a dinner with her.


	4. Chapter 4 Chandra Nalaar

"I cannot thank you more. May I ask your name?" the woman asked Jason.

"My name is Jason Thomson." he told the woman.

"Nice to meet you Jason." She said. She took a piece of chicken and ate it. "If you were wondering who I was my name is Chandra Nalaar."

"Well I'm glad to meet you Chandra." Jason said.

"Yeah I came from upstream I was in my house when someone ransacked me from behind. They must have dumped me into the river." She began a story. Jason and his father continued to eat as they listened.

"I was making me a meal. But that's the last think I knew." Chandra finished. "I know how I will repay you. I will teach you some of my magic."

"Magic, is that what you practice?" Robert asked.

"Yes I do. But I don't practice I teach and learn red magic." Chandra told him. "When I get better Jason I will teach you something on red magic."

"Okay. Would you like something to drink Chandra?" Jason asked as he got up from his chair.

"Waters please." Jason went to the kitchen to get some water and bring it to her. He came back and gave the glass to her and sat back down with a glass of his own. They finished their dinner and Chandra went back to the couch and went back to sleep.

"Jason, I want to tell you how you mother died. Your mother she did magic. One of her enemies who also knew magic ambushed her. She was I critical condition. She did not make it very long. I just want you safe. It's not illegal to use magic on a person who does magic." Robert said.

"You told me for ten years that she died on ammonia. Why did you keep it a secret for so long?" Jason asked his father r how looked down.

"I thought you would understand when you got older. When Chandra came and she offered you a lesson of her magic it reminded me to tell you." Robert told Jason. "Please can you forgive me for keeping this a secret?"

'Yes I do forgive you. I have to do chores." Jason left the room and went tout the door. He stopped at the shed that held all the grain to feed the animals. He picked up a burlap bag filled with corn and carried it to the cows. He dumped it into their feeder and checked all the cows. He grabbed a bucket and milked one of the cows and brought the milk back inside. Chandra was awake again. Jason got her a glass of milk and gave it to her.

"Thanks." She said as she grabbed the glass.

"Can you tell me more about you Chandra?" Jason asked

"Well I am twenty-eight and I train people who want to learn red magic. I have my hut north of here. I have a family but don't talk to them. They don't do magic like I do." She said. "Tell me about yourself Jason."

"Well I am sixteen and I sold my first cow the other day and I do my father chores because he is a cripple. But, he does the stuff around the house like dishes and stuff like that." Jason told her. Jason looked up and went to the window he saw a hawk coming straight at him. He ducked and turned to look at the bird. The hawk was a messenger hawk. I had a pouch where people could put letters. It was a magnificent bird. It was a gold collared bird and had strips of black.

"This is Henry. He is my bird." Chandra said as she placed a letter into his pouch and hurried him on to his next destination. "I had to send a letter to my friend." Jason watched as the bird flew away.

"That was your bird? It's so magnificent." Jason told Chandra still amazed by what he saw.

"Yes I must have followed me here and good thing it did." She told Jason. She rested her head and went back to sleep. Jason picked up her empty glass and carried it to the sink. He went to his room and picked up his sketch pad. He opened it up and looked at all his drawling. One of them was a sparrow that he drew in the wood. Another was a deer in the field. Jason took it to the living room and turned to a new page and began to draw Chandra who was fast asleep again.

* * *

The next day when he awoke he came to see if his father had made any breakfast. Jason could smell bacon from the kitchen. He saw that Chandra was sitting up. She looked her best. He handed the picture that he drew of Chandra to her and she grabbed it.

"Thanks. Do you have a brush?" she asked.

"Yeah one minute." Jason told her as he grabbed his mom's bush from the bathroom and gave it to her.

"Thanks. What's for breakfast?" She asked.

"We are having bacon and eggs." Robert said from the kitchen. "Here it's ready if you guys want to go to the table." They made their way to the table and sat down. Robert brought them their plates. Chandra's hawk came back and gave her a letter she began to open it and read the letter.


	5. Chapter 5 The Darkness

"Oh no." Chandra said with a feared look on her face. "It has started."

"What has started?" Jason asked. His father listening more carefully now than ever.

"The rising of the darkness has begun. The first seal was broke." She told them.

"The first seal? Darkness? What does that mean?" Robert asked as he leaned forward.

"It means that if the darkness overcomes and the seals keep braking the end of the world is soon to come." She told them.

"What are these seals?" Jason asked.

"These seals hold back the Destroyer of Reality. The most gruesome and deadliest warrior that will destroy the Earth as we know it." Chandra said.

"Is there a way that I can help?" Jason asked.

"In fact you can. If it is okay with your father that he comes with me and I can teach him. He can become one of the heroes that stops the darkness from winning."

"I will have to think about it." Robert said.

"Dad it's just like the book that mom use to read to me when I was little." Jason told him. "Only the chosen few can stop the darkness and what if I am part of those chosen people."

"I said, that I will think about it." His father said with a more strict tone than before.

"How many seals are there?" Jason asked Chandra who was eating bacon.

"There are twelve seals. Two for every color including the colorless. It was the only way to keep that thing where it belongs." She answered his question.

"So why do you call it the darkness?" Robert asked.

"Well we call it the darkness because it's pure evil." Chandra answered the question. She continued to eat her breakfast."

"Jason I will give you permission to stop this thing and do it in the honor of your mom." His father told him.

"Good. Jason when we finish with our breakfast we will start your training on what I know about red magic." Chandra told Jason.

"Okay. Thanks dad for letting me do this. You're great. And I'm proud of you for letting me go." Jason told his father

"I know I can believe in you." Robert replied. They finished their food. Chandra sent a letter back to her friend.

"Now let me tell you a little more about the darkness." Chandra told Jason. "Their powers are too great to do this alone so, we will need to build an army. This will help us greatly in the last battle of faith. Bring me that book that your mom had read to you when you were younger." Jason went to his room and grabbed the book off his shelf and brought to her. She began to read the book to herself. She looked up.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Bring me a damp cloth with some soap." She asked him.

"Okay. Why do you need a cloth?"

"I will show you. Now bring me a cloth." Chandra demanded. Jason brought out a cloth and handed it to her.

"There you go."

"Thanks. Now watch closely." She told him as she whipped the cover. It showed a symbol on it that looked like a circle with five parts and a circle in the middle. "This book is not an ordinary book. It's a prophecy. It can tell what happens in the future if faith falls its way. If we fail darkness will win and the end of life as we know it."

"So, now what do we do?" Jason asked.

"We need to get some stuff to start your training. We need a piece of paper, a stick and a log. You will learn the first step of casting fire. I will need the same item too. If you tell me where you have the logs I will get some." Chandra told Jason with a more serious face than before. "Meet me back outside when you finished."

"Okay, the wood is on the side of the house stacked in a pile. I will get the papers and sticks." Jason told Chandra. They gathered the items and met outside. Chandra was casting a circle in the dirt.

"This circle is a circle of protection if something goes happens that would cause massive combustion it won't hurt anything on the outside of the circle." Chandra told Jason. "Now I am going to write a symbol in the middle that looks like the one on the book." She drew the symbol in the center and stood back up.

"That's cool." Jason said as he watched he do it.

"Now I teach you your first lesson." Chandra spoke out.


	6. Chapter 6 The First Lesson

"Now I will have you watch me and then I will give you a step by step lesson on how to do what I did." Chandra said as she picked up a piece of paper. She went into the circle and sat down. She held the paper over her lap and began to Jason watched her closely he noticed her hair began to catch fire and her hands. Meanwhile the paper did not catch until he say smoke from the middle of the paper. The paper then combusted into to flames. The flames on Chandra died down leaving no marks on her at all. Jason knew right away what she was. She got up and stepped out of the circle.

"You never said you were a planes-walker." Jason said to her.

"Well know that you know that, I guess it is not really a secret. I kind of guessed that you would figure out eventually." Chandra told him "Now take this paper and sit in the circle like I did." Jason did exactly what she said.

"Okay." Jason was now listening intensely.

"Now close your eyes and think of something hot. Something so hot that I would burn you." Jason sat and thought of fire. "Now focus on burning that paper with that heat. This will take some energy to do so." Jason focused on the paper and the heat from the fire burning the paper. He focused harder and then the paper caught fire and burnt in his hands. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. They were fine and the paper was only ashes now.

"I did it." He said to Chandra.

"Yes you did. You must have some magic abilities in your blood." She told Jason with a smile.

"My mother did some magic. She got killed by an enemy who did magic also." Jason told her with a sigh of sadness.

"Well that's why you did that so quickly than."

"So now what are we doing? The Stick?" Jason asked.

"Yes I will show you and you will do the same as last time, follow my directions." She said as she picked up the stick. She carried it into the circle. She held it with two hands parallel with the ground and began to concentrate. Once again her hair and hands caught fire again. She squinted her eyes and focused harder. The stick combusted and she opened her eyes and walked out of the circle and dropped the stick on the ground.

"This takes more energy to do and it will be harder to carry out." She told him. "Now pick up your stick and get in the circle. It's just like last time but you need to focus a little harder and this time something hotter." Jason picked up the stick and stepped into the circle. He close his eyes and focused on the fire he pictured earlier. He made it bigger and hotter. He ten focused on the stick, imagining that it was on fire. Harder and harder he focused on the stick. Suddenly I burst into flames. He opened his eyes and there was the stick on fire in his own bare hands. He walked out of the circle and dropped the stick on the ground. He had become slightly dizzy when he did this one.

"Very good. Now on to the log this one is different from the others. This time you will not touch the wood this time. You will stand out of the circle and catch the wood on fire." She said as she picked up the chunk of wood. She placed it into the circle and walked out. Jason watched as she held out her hand and pointed at the log. He noticed her eyes were open this time. She squinted and the log burst into flames. She was still on fire from the last part of the lesson and she put it out with a deep breath and a slow release. The fire on he died down and she went back to normal again.

"Now it is my turn to try this." Jason told Chandra as the log quickly turned into ashes. He carried his piece of wood into the circle and placed it into the circle.

"Now this I trickier. You need to focus on your subject. Think of it on fire using the same thought pattern as before. This time it may not go as you may plan. If you get dizzy stop and take a deep breath and continue."

"Okay here it goes." Jason said as he pointed at the log. He focused on the single object. He then pictured it on fire and the heat of the sun on a hot sunny summer day. He increased his focus. He became dizzy but continued. He squinted and then he blacked out. He fell to the ground. Chandra rushed to him and carried him into the house.

* * *

Jason woke up on the couch. Chandra was sitting in the chair waiting for him to awake.

"You focused too hard and blacked out." Chandra said. "Drink this water. I put vitamins and minerals to help you regain your energy."

Jason looked around. He picked up the glass and chugged it down. "How long was I out?"

"Half an hour."

"I'm going to finish my lesson." Jason told her. He got up and went out to the circle, his log still in the center. He pointed and focused. He took a deep breath and squinted, focusing on the log. He took deep breaths and released slowly. The log started to smolder. He intensified his focus and the log nearly exploded with flames. He relaxed and the log was gone.

"Well done Jason." Chandra said as she walked up to the circle and erased it with the dirt. "Now we need to go to London and get you some armor."

Jason went in and sat down at the table. His father was preparing lunch and Chandra helped make it while Jason was asleep. Jason could smell stake that his father loved to cook. The smell of the cooking steak and seasonings flooded the house. This left Jason's belly growling.

"Robert I need to take Jason to London to get some armor. I will pay for it." Chandra said as she finished making the table.

"Okay thanks. Jason I watched you out there, you remind me of your mother." Robert told Jason.

"Thanks dad." He replied. "I have to remember not to push myself too hard like that."

"Here is your plate Chandra." Robert said as he placed her plate on the table. Chandra sat down and began to eat the food. Soon Jason's father came out with the food for Jason and himself. They ate their lunch in silence and enjoyed the lovely breeze coming from the open windows. When they done Chandra came to Jason with a list of things that he will need in London. She handed the list to Jason. Jason read it thoroughly. A helmet, shoulder pads, knee pads, shin guards, chest guard, and a messenger bird of your choice with parchment to send letters with.

"Is this going to cost a lot?" Jason asked.

"Not really. It all depends on where you go. Now go do your chores and we will leave tomorrow." Chandra told him.


	7. Chapter 7 Trip to London

The next day had come and Chandra and Jason was getting ready to go. They made sure they had some food and some water. They lived only thirty miles away from London. Jason made sure that his horse was ready to go. They were going to use Jason's buggy. They loaded it up and went on their way.

"Well your father is proud of you." Chandra told Jason. "He says that you are becoming a great warrior."

"Yeah I know. He is getting old and needs more help than usual. I hope those boys don't give him a hard time while I'm gone." Jason said as they rode down the road. They were next to a pine woods and the smell of fur was strong.

"My father made a log cabin using fir trees. It was where I grew up." Chandra continued the conversation.

"I grew up where I live along with my father and his father too. I remember this one time when mom was still alive. She would always make me cookies and I would always get the first cookie when they cooled. She called me her taste tester." Jason said. "do you have any memories when you were growing up?"

"Oh yes I do. My mother used to make hardtack candy in the winter times and we all ate it while sitting next to the fire." she said. "We all had a warm cup of apple cider to go with it."

"The baker makes hardtack candy year round. We call it broken glass candy though. Ether or, they are the same." Jason said.

"Yeah and I also remember the time when my father first took me hunting. I have killed my first animal. It was a doe. My mother loved deer meat, same did the rest of us. My father made deer pelts with the skin and he sent them to a tailor to be made into a coat. He made good money that way." Chandra concluded. As they went down the road they listened to the birds and named them as they went. When they got bored with that they sang songs.

"Hey is that a turkey?" Jason asked.

"No that is a pheasant." Chandra answered. "They are rare birds and are hard to find now days."

"Wow that's cool I never saw a pheasant before. That's a story to tell dad." Jason was in awe sight of the magnificent bird.

"We had pheasants when I was growing up. The raccoons got them and ate them though. They are an expensive bird if you can tame them." Chandra told another memory of her childhood.

"Hmm that would be nice to have. Especially when we want to get a new chicken coop." Jason said to Chandra who was looking behind the buggy.

"Well looks lo=like we have company coming pull over." Chandra ordered. Jason pulled over and looked behind him. There was Mr. Hassinger who was on his horse.

"Jason, I need to come with you. I heard you were going to London and I need to go there. My wife would not let me go unless I was with someone." Mr. Hassinger said as he pulled up to the buggy. "I brought extra food and water too."

"Glad to see you again Mr. Hassinger. Mr. Hassinger this is Chandra, I found her on the bank of the river the other day." Jason told him.

"Pleasant to meet you Chandra." Mr. Hassinger introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Hassinger." Chandra introduced her. "So why do you need to come to London with us?"

"I need to get some items that you can only get at London." He responded. They continued to ride on and they all listened to the sounds of the woods. Calling out the names of the birds, looking for wildlife and naming all the trees that they went by. When lunch finally came around they stopped and pulled out their food.

"So Mr. Hassinger where do you live. In town, or out in the country?" Chandra asked.

"I live in the country. Jason's father and I are good friends."

"Well that's good to know. Do you guys hang out often?"

"Yes we do we play cards every weekend." He answered. "Jason can I get a glass of water?"

"Sure thing." Jason replied as he got up and went over to the buggy. Jason came back with a full glass of water and handed it to Mr. Hassinger." It's a beautiful day."

"Yes it is." Chandra said. "Hey why don't you show Mr. Hassinger what I taught you yesterday?"

"Okay one minute." Jason said as he went over to the woods to look for a stick. When he finally found one he brought I back. Jason held out the stick parallel with the ground and began to focus. He thought of a fire burning the stick. He focused harder. Soon the stick caught fire and Jason dropped it into a puddle nearby. He came back and sat back down.

"That was impressive. Is that all you learned?" Mr. Hassinger asked politely.

"No I can make a log burst into flames too." Jason answered.

"He will have to learn some other things too." Chandra said as she took a bit of her sandwich. They all finished their food and continued to make their way to London. Not very long did they start they had to stop due to a road blockage. A tree too heavy for the horses to pull had fallen on the road. Chandra stepped out of the buggy. She looked at the tree and with a flick of her wrist a ball of fire came out of the hand. The tree caught fire and soon turned into ashes.

"That takes care of that." She said as she got back into the buggy. "I will teach you that in my next lesson."

"Okay that gives me something to look forward to." Jason said. "So what other things can I look forward to?"

"Um you are going to learn how to summon fire creatures." She answered.

"Fire creatures?" Mr. Hassinger asked. "Like what types of fire creatures?

"Ok things like hell hounds, goblins and other creatures." She answered. They continued to ride on and as they did the road became busier.

"Are we getting close?" Jason asked.

"Yes we are getting close." Mr. Hassinger replied. They continued until they came to a gate with guards. They were checking the buggies and carts that entered to keep it save from maniac people who plans are to do harm. When they came to the gate they checked the buggy and allowed them to go in.

"Well we are here." Chandra told them. "This is where we get your stuff and we can get back home."

"Yeah I don't like leaving father alone with them boys. I don't trust them with father." Jason said.

"Well I will come with you guys and would it be okay if we stopped at the place I need to go to first."

"Sure." Chandra said.

"Good it's just right when you get in town. It's the farming garden place I need a new plow head for my plow and scythe to harvest my corn." Mr. Hassinger said. They rode until they came to the place that Mr. Hassinger needed. They tied up the horses and went inside. Jason became amused on how much stuff they had. They had things from new plows to little nuts and bolts.

"Okay I need to go to the plow section if you guys want to come." Mr. Hassinger offered.

"Okay." Jason said. Chandra did the same and followed Mr. Hassinger to the plow equipment. He looked at the plows and then looked at harnesses for the plow. They continued until they came to the plow heads that he needed. Mr. Hassinger picked on up and mad his way to the scythes. They had many options to choose from. Short handled to long handles. Maple to hickory wood. Mr. Hassinger chose a maple long handles scythe and made his way to the front. He came up the owner.

"Hello." Mr. Hassinger said.

"Hello. Is that all for you today?" the owner asked.

"Yes that is all." Mr. Hassinger told the owner.

"That will be thirty dollars." The owner said.

"Here is forty dollars. Keep the rest." Mr. Hassinger gave him.

"Thank you, kind sir." He said as they walked out of the building. Mr. Hassinger put his stuff in the buggy.

"I need to go to the bank." Chandra told them. "I will need to receive some of my money-y there to pay for Jason's stuff." Jason undid the horses and Chandra told them where to go.


	8. Chapter 8 The Banker

When they got to the bank, Jason tied up the horses and they went inside.

"Stay close we don't want to lose one another her." Chandra said. The lobby of the bank was full of people. They eased their way through until they came to an empty window with a person behind it.

"Chandra it's been a while since I've seen you." The banker said.

"Yes it has Mr. Grave. I would like to make a withdrawal today." Chandra told him.

"I will need to have your password." Mr. Grave asked as he slid a pencil and paper under the window. Chandra whore down six single digit numbers, 3-7-2-6-9-0. She handed the paper and pencil back. "Okay, give me a sec."

"Okay." Chandra said as he grabbed a book and look through it.

"Now how much will you be wanting to take out Chandra?" Mr. Grave asked as he placed the book back.

"I will take out two hundred dollars." Chandra told him.

"All right" he said as he grabbed some money and began counting. "Twenty, forty, sixty, eighty, a hundred. Twenty, forty, sixty, eighty, a hundred. Here you go her is two hundred dollars. So what brings you up here today Chandra?"

"I have to get Jason here some equipment. The first seal was broken just two days ago." She told him.

"You mean that the darkness is starting its up-rise?" Mr. Grave asked another question.

"Yes, I will send you a letter when we are ready. Br prepared that moment could be any day now." Chandra said.

"The darkness?" Mr. Hassinger asked.

"Yes it's the way we call the faith of evil." Chandra told him. "Nothing good comes from this group. If I was you Mr. Hassinger I would protect your family."

"Oh my dear havens. Who would I protect my family?"

"Easy. Stay away from the darkness. Just let us do the dirty work." She said "Mr. Grave I will be looking forward to battling next to you."

"Take care and train that boy well." Mr. Grave told Chandra.

"I will." Chandra said. They squeezed their way back to through the crowd. "Now we need to get you your armor and bird."

They got back in the buggy and Mr. Hassinger got back on his horse. They made their way to the armory. They got Jason's armor that he would need. When they came to the post office Jason looked the birds they had on sale.

"So many birds to choose from." Jason said.

"Yes there are many birds." Chandra said. A falcon caught Jason's eye in the far corner.

"That is the bird I want. I would like to have that falcon." He told Chandra.

"Falcons are very smart birds." Chandra said. Jason walked up to the bird and held out his arm. The bird stepped on to Jason arm and he walked to the front counter.

"I would like this bird and thirty pieces of parchment." Jason said.

"That will be fifty dollars." The man behind the counter said.

'Here is sixty and get him a pouch for the bird too." Chandra said as she gave him the money.

"Here is five dollars back miss and you guys have a wonderful day." The man said. They walked out of the post office and made their way out of town.


	9. Chapter 9 The Second Lesson

"Now we are away from London I will teach you some basic sorcery." Chandra said. The first thing that I am going to teach you is the one I did before we hit town earlier. It's called a fireball."

"So that's what that was." Jason said.

"This is really easy to do. Just think of something hot and you just focus on that heat and you flick you hand like this." Chandra gave Jason direction. She did an example to show Jason. Jason made sure that there was nothing in his way so he can do the fireball. He focused on a fire and flicked his wrist. Sure enough a ball of fire came from his hands. "Great, now onto the next thing I want to teach you."

"That was really easy." Jason whispered to himself.

"This next one is extremely easy. So easy that a toddler could master. You are going to learn to crush something with your mind." Chandra found a tree that was close to death. "Now all you need to do is focus on crushing your object with your mind. If you can't do that well then there is a problem." Chandra told Jason. She looked at the tree and focused. She held up her hand and squeezed. The tree shattered into many pieces of splintered wood. "Now there is a dead tree over here."

Jason followed Chandra and looked at the tree. He focused on the tree. He held up his hand and focused on crushing the tree. He squeezed his hand. The tree than exploded into many little shards.

"Overkill there Jason." Chandra said with a laugh. Otherwise that's pretty good. Now using what you learned yesterday you can make the tree remains combust into flames." Jason focused and caught the tree on fire. Now it was easier for him to do this, he had cleared his mind to focus on his studies. "Very good now I will teach you the next thing on the list."

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"It's an attack move called flame slash. It's like a large whip of fire." Chandra stood in the road and gave Jason an example. "It's just like the fireball but you just bring your arm down like your swinging a sword."

Jason stood where Chandra stood. He focused and when he did what she said only a fireball came out. He tried again, and again.

"Hey Jason why don't you get a drink of water and eat dinner," Mr. Hassinger told him. Mr. Hassinger was preparing the food that they came with to eat.

"It's a lovely day today and I think you should enjoy a little Jason." Chandra told him. "You can try again when we finish dinner."

"Okay." Jason sighed. "Thanks for the lesson today Chandra."

"You're welcome dear. Here is a glass of water for you." Chandra gave him a glass. Jason grabbed it and sat down next to Mr. Hassinger who was finishing their sandwiches.

"Here give this to your falcon." Mr. Hassinger said as he gave Jason a piece of bread. Jason took it over to the buggy and fed it to the bird. When the bird finished it climbed onto Jason's shoulder. Jason went back to where he was sitting and sat back down. "Here is your sandwich Jason. Chandra yours is ready too."

Chandra sat down next to Jason and took the sandwich that Mr. Hassinger made for them. "Thanks Mr. Hassinger."

"No problem it is the least I can do. I really enjoyed this trip. I learned a something new today." He responded. They ate their food and drank their water. They began a conversation on their plans when they got home.

"Yeah I will be needing to take care of the cows and help father with chores." Jason said.

"I will have to care for the kids and do chores when I get home. My oldest is watching the place while I'm gone." Mr. Hassinger told them. "I might have to look for some eggs for sale. My wife in going to make a birthday cake for my daughter. Her birthday is in a couple of days."

"We can give you some eggs. We bought some chickens from the auction the other day." Jason told Mr. Hassinger.

"Well that will save me the trouble of finding someone with eggs." He responded.

"Hey Jason why don't you try the move I showed you earlier." Chandra reminded Jason.

"Oh yeah." Jason said as he walked over to the buggy. The bird crawled back in the buggy and Jason went over to where he was practicing. He cleared his mind. He took a deep breath and focused on his lesson. He swung his arm down wall of fire flew away from him.

"Well done Jason. I'm glad to see you accomplished that move today." Chandra said with an impressed tone in her voice.

"Come now. We must get back home." Mr. Hassinger said.


	10. Chapter 10 Back Home

When they finally came close to home Jason got excited about telling his father about the trip. They came up to Mr. Hassinger's house and pulled into his driveway. Mr. Hassinger, now walking up from the barn where he took his horse, was coming to get his supplies from the buggy.

"Well thanks for coming Mr. Hassinger." Jason said as he helped carry the supplies into the house. Chandra followed them in the house.

"Well you're welcome and thanks for the meals and entertainment. You are an impressive young man and I expect great thing to come." He said as he closed the door behind them. "Please come in and I will make some tea."

Chandra and Jason came in and found the table and sat down. Mr. Hassinger went into the kitchen and turned on the stove.

"Where are the kids?" Jason asked.

"Oh they are visiting their grandparents. My wife is over there too." He responded.

"What a lovely house." Chandra said.

"Thank you Chandra. Most of this we bought from London." Mr. Hassinger said. The pot on the stove filled with water began to boil. He poured the hot water into a tea-pot and tossed some tea leaves into the pot. Mr. Hassinger came out with the teapot on a tray along with some tea cups. He poured the three of them a cup of tea.

"Chandra please tell me about yourself." Mr. Hassinger asked her.

"Well as you know I have taught Jason here a few things to prepare for the rise of the darkness. I live just north of here and I don't talk to my family muck." Chandra told him. She took a sip of her tea. "You know what interests me the most? Waterfalls. They say they are breathtaking I never saw one in my entire life."

"I've been to a waterfall. They are magnificent." Mr. Hassinger said. The conversation went on and they had a few more cups of tea. Jason looked out the window and realized that they need to get back home. They said their good byes and began their way home.

"He is such a nice man." Chandra said.

"Yes and he is a good friend of my fathers. My dad would trust him with his life I he had to." Jason said. Their house was not far from Mr. Hassinger's house. "You know he has done a lot to help our family. He helped us put out a field fire once."

"Do the town's people like him as much as your father does?" Chandra asked.

"Some of them do. Others think of him as a burden." Jason replied to her answer. They pulled into Jason's driveway and Jason undid the horse from the buggy. He took the horse down to the barn. Jason made sure the horse had plenty of food and water that night. When he got back to the buggy he carried in his armor and Chandra carried his bird.

"Mr. Thomson we are home." Chandra called out.

"Welcome back." Robert said as he came around the corner. "Did you have fun on your trip?"

"Yes father and I learned some more red magic." Jason said as he came from his room.

"I see you got a messenger bird. Is it a falcon?" Robert asked.

"Yes it is a falcon. I will use this to communicate with you now while I am away." Jason said. "Did the boys give you a hard time while I was gone?"

"No they did what they had to. They had to go to Mr. Hassinger's farm and do his chores while he was with you guys."

"Well we need to get some sleep. Tomorrow I will teach Jason another lesson." Chandra said. They all got themselves ready for bed and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 The Interrupted Lesson

"Jason get up." Chandra shook Jason. "I need to teach you your next lesson."

"Why so earl in the morning?" Jason asked.

"Because I have a lot to teach you today. It will also take some time too." Chandra told him.

"Okay." Jason sighed as he slumped out of bed, still tiered from last night. He got dressed and made him and Chandra a quick breakfast and went outside.

"Today you will learn to summon creatures. The first thing you will summon is a Fiery Hellhound." Chandra said. "To summon a fiery hellhound you must say the following, whit-shût hund." A figure of fire began to form it slowly mad a shape of a dog, but not any ordinary dog one from hell. It stood there waiting for its first command, waiting for an opponent.

"Okay." Jason took a stance. "Whit-shût hund." A figure of fire began forming beside Jason. Soon a fiery hellhound was formed. Chandra sent them back using flame slash, one that Jason already knew how to do.

"Good now for beginners I will show you how to summon a dragon hatching. Like earlier you will have to say the following, draco hitch-fire." Another ball of flames formed beside Chandra. It slowly made an egg of a dragons. The egg soon cracked and out came a small newborn dragon. She used fire slash to get rid of the small creature. "Now it is your turn to try."

"Draco hitch-fire." Jason said. A ball of fire formed next to Jason again and soon an egg just like Chandra had. A dragon then hatched form it. Jason finished the creature with flame slash.

"This next one will be more difficult to do." Chandra said. "I even had trouble with it when I learned it. You will now summon a kiln fiend. A nasty beast that comes from the element of pure fire. And to summon it you say the following, shrime sẽár victor." Instead of the normal ball of fire that made the other two creature this creature began to piece together like a puzzle. This creature was a rather large creature. "This creature gets stronger the more magic you use. This is great for the start of a battle."

"Well how do you get rid of this creature then?" Jason asked.

"You have to crush it." Chandra lifted her hand and squeezed it shut, the creature began to collapse and dissipate into dust. Then it was gone. "Now try it."

"Shrime sẽár victer." Jason said. Nothing happened.

"It's vector" Chandra said. "I had the same problem.

"Shrime sẽár vector." Jason tried again and this time the creature began to form. When it was finally finished Chandra crushed it.

"Now we well summon a goblin. There are many goblins. The goblin that appears is the one that you will need. All you say is munfẽ." This time the creature appeared out of this air. It was a goblin shaman. Chandra turned at the goblin. "Thanks you may leave now."

The goblin nodded and snapped its fingers. Jason became amazed by what he just saw.

"Wait are goblins real?" Jason asked.

"Yes but they don't live on the surface of the earth. They live in the tunnels beneath the soil." Chandra said. "Now you try it."

"Munfẽ." Jason said. The same goblin that Chandra had summoned earlier had come back. Jason thank him and he was gone.

"Verry good Jason now I need you to do all of this but you need to think of the words in your head." Chandra told him. Jason first thought of the summoning of the goblin. Munfẽ. Jason thought in his head. This time instead of the goblin shaman a goblin spearman appeared and threw the spear into the air. They watched it as it hit a skywinder drake that was chasing a bird. The spear killed the creature and the creature vanished. The spear came back to the goblin's hands. Jason thanked the creature.

"That's my friends' messenger hawk." She said as the bird came closer. The bird landed on Chandra's shoulder. It was carrying a letter.


	12. Chapter 12 The Letter

Chandra grabbed the letter and opened it. She began to read the letter. She nearly fell to the ground but caught herself.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"This letter, here read it."

Chandra,

Send help immediately. I have been ambushed at my home and I am in a desert now. I don't know where we are going. Please help its Urza. Come quick before he can do any harm to me.

Sarkhan

"Is Urza on the side of evil?" Jason asked.

"Yes he always hated the humans and the earth." Chandra said and they rushed into the house "We need to pack a bag right away. You're coming with me. I need you because Urza is a tricky man and I need someone to watch my back. I will do the same for you."

"Okay. Why is he so tricky?" Jason asked

"He knows all magic. Every color there is that's why he is tricky. He can make you think things that you would never think. He could send you straight into a trap. He can make you turn against your friends." Chandra said to Jason as she shook her head. "He can make you commit suicide if he really wanted to."

"I see now." Jason said as they grabbed a bag to put their clothes in. Jason grabbed his clothes and placed them in the bag. Chandra who grabbed another bag was filling it with food and water. When they had got all packed Jason left a note for his father.


	13. Chapter 13 The Quest to Find Sarkhan

"We need to go to my hut first." Chandra said. "I have some things there that will help us or our way.

"We have a canoe in the back yard we can use to go up-stream." Jason said.

"Good we can use that." Chandra said as they went to get it.

"The river is in the woods behind the house and it's a bit of a haul to get there but it would be quicker than going up the road." Jason said.

"Okay. Hurry let's go." Chandra ordered. They went to the woods and got to the stream in a near run and hopped in. they began to paddle up stream. They had to carry it in some places due to the shallow waters of the river.

"Chandra how far up the river is your house?" Jason asked.

"Its three miles up." Jason remembers being up that far and seeing a hut.

"So that hut of yours is in a base of a tree?" Jason asked

"Yes it is. I made it with the help of some goblin pikers." Chandra said. They continued on and went up the stream. When they got to Chandra's hut they took a drink of water to help them from overheating. They went inside and Chandra grabbed some items. A map, three charms, and some more food and water in another bag. Chandra opened the map and started to look for the nearest desert.

"Here is the nearest desert and this is the only one in this country. There is a cave within the mountains of the desert and we can look there." Chandra said. She pulled out a compass and began to measure the distance. "It is one hundred thirty-six miles away and if I summon a creature that we can use I twill cut the time in half. Here take this charm, it is a dragon's claw."

"Thanks." Jason said as he grabbed the charm and put it on. "What will we use to get there?"

"We will use a kiln fiend. They will also protect us on the way too." Chandra said to him. They grabbed their items and made their way out to the yard. Chandra and Jason both summoned the creature, hopped upon them and began their journey.

"Keep your eyes open, Urza will be expecting us to come now." Chandra said. They continued down the road out of town. They got almost five miles out of town and they came upon on one of Urza's creatures.

"What's that?" Jason asked Chandra, who was ready to strike it.

"It's a sluiceway scorpion." She said as the creature dodges the attack. The creature tries to strike at Jason but his kiln find swats the stinger away. Chandra, who now had a perfect position, killed the creature. She got back on her kiln fiend and they rode on.

They continue down the road and have many encounters with arachnius spinners, sluiceway scorpions, dragons, and zombies. Jason would kill the ones when he had a chance so did Chandra the others, finished off by the kiln fiends. The more they used their magic the stronger the kiln finds got. The kiln fiends had cut on the time needed to get to their destination.

"These kiln fiends were the best choice Chandra." Jason said.

"Yes and they will help us in the battle against Urza." Chandra said. A sluiceway scorpion pounced on top of Chandra and Jason went over to help her. He used a fire slash to kill he creature. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Jason said as they mounted their kiln fiends. As they went on the battle became more intense with many creatures. Chandra and Jason only paused for moments to snack and get a drink. Meanwhile Urza was sending more and more creatures to stop them. The night was falling and Chandra and Jason needed to sleep.

"I will cast a wall of fire to stop the creatures for the night." Chandra said as she casted the spell. Soon a wall of fire Chandra built a fire while Jason prepared a fine meal with lots of goof nutrients to regain their strength.

"Chandra, may I ask a question?" Jason asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Chandra asked.

"Why is the darkness sealed?" he asked. Chandra sighed and began her story.

"Long ago after a man named George Winston the fifth made the book of the five colors he handed it off to one of his friends. He had fallen to the side of the darkness. He created the power of evil. A power that would end the earth as we know it. There was a war to stop the man's friend. When they were done they had to conceal the creatures that he had crated. The most fearsome of them all is the Destroyer of Reality. It's said it can suck the human's sole and use the energy to create a black hole big enough to suck this entire solar system. They have been sealed for many millenniums. Many people tried to break the seals but only failed. Only a person with the power of five can break the seals. Also someone with the power of five can stop this from happening and reseal the seals. That is why it was sealed." Chandra said as Jason gave her a bowl of soup and a cup of water.

"Why would someone hate the human race so much that they would want to end life on this planet?" Jason asked.

"Because they fall into darkness. They want the power to control the planet." Chandra said. "We should eat now and go to sleep. We will need to get some rest for tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us. They ate their dinner and went to sleep.

Throughout the night Jason woke up constantly due to the fighting of the kiln fiends against Urza's army. The sounds did not seem to affect Chandra was used to the sound of these noises.

When they woke up they ate a quick breakfast and continued on their way. Chandra who looked at the map before they left had calculated how far they had to go. They were close now to the mountains of the desert. Jason and Chandra had to stop more now due to the heat of the desert.

They continue to fight off the creatures summoned by Urza which seemed to become core thicker as they got closer to the cave. Jason, who could not get a good footing, had to plan where to place his feet to keep from slipping. When they finally arrived they found Urza standing in the entrance.


	14. Chapter 14 Urza

"I was wondering when you would come. I thought I would have to get the information from the bastard in the back." Urza said.

"You leave Sarkhan alone you filthy scum bag. Go back to the depths of hell." Chandra said.

"Oh no I haven't done anything yet. I just need some information that's all. I knew you would come. Although I was hoping that I could torcher the runt in the back to get what I wanted. Oh well." Urza said.

"You bastard. What do you want from us anyway?" Chandra asked as she got into a stance to receive or give a blow.

"Oh I just wanted to know where I should get you to kill you off. But it looks like I have that information. Another question who is the runt beside you?" Urza asked.

"His name is Jason and if you think you can defeat me then you have another thing coming." Chandra launched an attack. Her arms lit up and her hair was now on fire. Jason is now seeing Chandra's rage. Jason summoned many creatures to help, goblins fiery hellhounds and kiln fiends all at one time. All of them killed by one of Urza's attacks, including the kiln fiends that they had rode upon.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! You think you can defeat me." Urza said. "You haven't seen the last of me." He snapped hid fingers and caught fire. When it dissipated he had vanished.

"Hurry I need to get to Sarkhan." Chandra said as they ran up to a body in the back. Jason gave Chandra some water. Chandra gave the person some water and made sure that it was Sarkhan.

"Is it him?" Jason asked.

"Yes it is" Chandra said.

"Chandra. Thanks for coming." Sarkhan said. "This must be Jason, I've heard great things." They stayed in the cave for the rest of the day and night Jason made lunch and dinner while Chandra nourished the weakened friend. They talked about getting troops to help them in the battle of faith. Chandra, who was the most concern at the moment, sent letters to many planeswalkers asking for them to join.

"Jason I want to teach you a lesson on what I know on my magic. I will teach you tomorrow." Sarkhan said to him.


	15. Chapter 15 The Fourth Lesson

"Jason time to get up. I made breakfast." Sarkhan said. "I will teach you everything that I know of lightning magic. We will start with summoning creatures." Jason rubbed the gunk out of his eyes and went over to where they were sitting.

"I will be learning with you today." Chandra said. "You will not be the only one."

"So that's why you never taught me red lightning magic." Jason said.

"Yes that is true. I was planning on coming to Sarkhan to have us learn lightning spells." Chandra answered. "But with us having to come out in short notice. We can learn it all today."

"Okay," Jason replied. They ate their breakfast and went outside of the cave.

"Careful on the way down." Sarkhan said. "One slip and you're done for." Jason, now more careful than yesterday, slowly made his way down the side of the mountain peak on a less steep grade on the mountain.

"Is everyone okay?" Chandra asked. Jason and Sarkhan nodded. They started the rest of the journey down the mountain. When they got to a fairly level part of the mountain they took a break.

"I suppose I can teach the first part of my lesson. First we should get a glass of water though." Sarkhan said. Chandra open a bag and pulled out the water and passed it around. They all took a drink.

"What will we learn first?" Jason asked.

"I will teach how to summon an arc runner, spark elemental, lightning elemental and a lightning dragon. That is all the creatures I know of that are lightning creatures." Sarkhan said to Jason.

"What's the difference between a spark elemental and lightning elemental?" Jason asked another question.

"A lightning is bigger and a spark is smaller and less powerful." Sarkhan said.

"What are they good for then?" Chandra asked.

"You can use them to ambush people. They are quicker and quieter." Sarkhan said. "Chandra stand here and Jason stand here. I will teach you the arc runner first." Sarkhan told them. Jason and Chandra did as he said. "Now to summon an arc runner you must say aüch nëft."

A ray of lightning started to form. Soon the creature began to form. As soon as it started it was complete. The creature was a magnificent horse created of blue lightning. Sarkhan used a move that caused a bold of lightning to strike the creature. It dissipated.

"That was cool." Jason said, who was at that moment, amazed at what he just saw.

"Yes they say that this part of red magic can be the most beautiful part of it." Sarkhan said. "Now you have to try."

"Aüch nëft." Jason said after Chandra nodded him to go first. Soon the same thing happened before. When the creature took form Jason did not want to kill the creature. Chandra used fire slash to kill off the creature that was summoned.

"Why didn't you kill your creature?" Sarkhan asked Jason.

"It is so beautiful. I just got lost in its beauty." Jason replied.

"That's because that is how it kill its enemy. It gets them off guard and then strikes." Sarkhan said. "Chandra now it is your turn to try."

"Aüch nëft." Chandra said to herself. Like the other two times the creature took form and Chandra who finished it with fire slash, gained a new creature for battle. "Okay let get onto the next one."

"Now I will teach you to summon a spark elemental. Just say ẽlémûnta spark." The creature appeared in a flash. Jason jumped by the speed of the creature. Sarkhan crushed the creature. It dissipated. "Chandra I would like you to go first this time."

"Okay, ẽlémûnta spark." Chandra said. Just like before the creature appearing in no time flat. Chandra crushed the creature. Chandra nodded at Jason.

"Alright, ẽlémûnta spark." Same as the last two times the creature appeared. Jason jumped again as the creature appeared next to him. The rather small creature climbed up Jason and rested on his shoulder. "Can he stay?"

"That's up to Chandra." Sarkhan said.

"I suppose he can, besides Urza is still out there. He or she will sense him before we will." Chandra said with a sigh.

"Okay I will write down the next two but you guys mustn't try this now. There creatures are hard to take down alone so I will be needing a pencil and paper." Sarkhan said to them. Jason pulled a paper out of his pocket. Chandra grabbed a pencil from the bag. They handed the items to Sarkhan who wrote down the words. "Here Jason look at these and then give it to Chandra."

Jason grabbed the paper and read it.

Lightning Dragon: draco lîght

Lightning elemental: ẽlémûnta lîght

Jason passed it to Chandra who read it and placed it into her pocket.

"I will give you a copy when we get home Jason." Chandra said.

"Good now let's get going. We still have a long ways home." Sarkhan said. They continued on their way. Jason carried his spark elemental down the mountain side. when they got down off the mountain they stopped for water and continued to go on their way. They stopped at the town and rested their for the night. When they woke up they continued on their journey after having breakfast at the towns diner. With their water pouches now refilled with, they could make it on their way back home without having to worry. Jason tried to give his spark elemental some food. The creature took it and threw it away, multiple times hitting Chandra in the head.


	16. Chapter 16 Almost Home

"I have a question. What is that language that we speak to summon the creatures?" Jason asked.

"Vilhight, it is and ancient language specifically made for summoning creatures. No one speaks the language in fear of summing something that they don't want to summon. Now it is used only for summoning creatures today." Sarkhan told Jason who was feeding his spark elemental some bread. The creature looked at the bread and chucked it at Chandra. The bread hit her in the back of the head.

"Jason, if that fucking creature throws another item at me I swear I will get rid of the creature myself." Chandra said to him.

"Sorry. Sarkhan do summoned creatures eat?" Jason asked.

"Oh yes they do eat. They are like a human being they will eat when they get hungry." They continued walking and passed by a bush of blueberries. The creature hopped down and started to eat the wild berries. Jason knew that he was closer to town now.

"Looks like something is hungry." Chandra said. The creature carried some berries over to Chandra and gave her some. "Thanks? What did he do to it?"

"Well from the looks of it he or she is apologizing to you Chandra." Sarkhan told her. Chandra grabbed a couple berries and ate them with caution. As Chandra went to grab some more berries the creature vanished in a flash.

'"Umm, what just happened?" Chandra asked.

"Take a position something is near. The spark elemental must have heard something in the distance." Sarkhan said. They all took a stance next one another. Now with a more alert posture Jason looked around to see if anything was coming. A creature jumped out from the bushes at the three. Luckily the spark elemental came and took the creature out.

"That was one of Urza's creatures." Chandra said.

"How can you tell?" Jason asked.

"On their left side there will be a symbol that looks like five dots in a circle each one is one of the five colors." Chandra said. They continued to go down the road now with a quicker pace. They were closer to home now. A creature had stepped into their path and began to charge at them. Before they could make their move another creature had pounced upon that creature killing it. The creature made its way over to where they were. Jason who was determined to kill it was stopped by Chandra.

"It's not Urza's." She pointed out. Since the creature was big they all climbed upon its back and headed to the town.


	17. Chapter 17 Saving Jason's Father

"What creature is this?" Jason asked.

"It's a greater basilisk, it is from one of our sides. The symbol is on the right side." Chandra said. They went on and the basilisk did most of the killing of the enemy creatures. When they came to the center of town they found once again Urza who had Jason's father in a ball of blue magic. Urza snapped his finger and Sarkhan and Chandra fell into a trap of strangling vines to hold them. Jason was left alone. The basilisk charged at Urza but was stopped by an oblivion ring.

"What do you want from me?" Jason asked.

"I want you to be dead." Urza said.

"Why do you want me dead?" Jason asked.

"Jason what are you doing just kill him." Chandra said. Urza turned his finger and the vines tightened and loosened up on Chandra.

"Worthless bitch shut up, the more you talk the more I will strangle you." Urza said. "The reason I want you dead because you are a part of my down fall. If I kill you now, you won't be there to stop the end of the world. And if you think of it if I kill of all of you, I will win in the end."

"Well you have another thing coming." Jason said. He quickly began to summon many creatures. Lightning dragons, goblins, kiln fiends, and fiery hellhounds. They were killed off by Urza who was more agile than the creatures.

"You see Jason, I can kill you and your family and friends. You think your father never did any magic? To tell you he is the one who summoned the basilisk." Urza said.

"Dad is that true?" Jason asked. His father with tears in his eyes nodded.

"Now you see the truth Jason. Oh I also have to tell you this I also am the one who killed your mother. It must all end here." Urza said.

'"No I won't let you. I won't let you kill me in front of my father. You will be the one who dies." Jason said now with more anger in him than before. He began to glow a white color. The Spark elemental that Jason had summoned earlier ambushed Urza. Urza who had fallen over threw the creature away. The small creature hit a wall of a house. Jason now had a perfect opportunity. He turned to look at Urza who was starting to back away as Jason walked towards him.

"You ruin my home, my family, and try to take my life. But now I take yours. Jason began to create a large ball of fire from his hands and aimed it right at Urza the ball of fire shot at Urza who quickly snapped his fingers and disappeared before the ball hit him. The vines disappeared from Chandra and Sarkhan, the ball around Robert dissipated. Jason who fell to his knees lost his white glow and began to cry. The stood up and walked to his spark elemental who was in horrific pain and needed to put out of its misery. Jason began to crush the creature. The creature faded and Jason fell to his knees again and cried harder than before. Chandra who walked over to him to comfort him knelt down beside him. Jason's father walked over to him.

"Jason, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." Robert said.

"Dad I don't care that you knew how to do magic. I'm just glad that you are still alive." Jason said as he stood up and hugged him.


	18. Chapter 18 Robert's Protection

The last couple days have passed by so Jason could rest. Robert watched over him to make sure he regained his strength after the battle with Urza. The town's people all came to thank Jason for saving them from Urza's wrath. Some who came offered the family their help on the farm while Jason gained his strength.

Jason, who is sitting at the table, was waiting for a bowl of soup. Along with him was his father and Sarkhan. Chandra came out and gave Jason the first bowl. Chandra gave the next bowl to Robert and came back out with two more bowls for herself and Sarkhan.

"Jason, I've been talking to your father. We have discussed that you will still be helping us in the war. Your father has learned some magic that will help him protect himself and the town." Chandra said.

"That's good." Jason replied. "Do you have an explanation why I was glowing though?"

"Well we aren't sure right at the moment." Sarkhan said. "We have been asking around to see if anyone else has any answers. Nobody has an idea."

"Oh, okay." Jason sighed. They ate their food. When they were done, Jason and his father went for a walk alone. They walked around the fields.

"Jason, I know that you are missing mom right now. But I need you to focus on better things and I know that it is hard. I know that deep inside you will find a way to end this madness." Robert said.

"Chandra told me the other day that the second seal is now broken." Jason said. "Dad I know that you know that I miss mom but that isn't the thing that is bothering me. There thing that is bothering me is that I was so close to killing the person that killed mom."

"Well I'm glad that you are still alive and I can still hug you." Robert said. "Come you need to rest and tomorrow Sarkhan will teach you the last of the magic he wants to teach you." They went inside and Jason went back to his room and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19 The Final Lesson

That morning Jason woke up on his own. Sarkhan and Chandra were waiting on Jason to wake up. Robert, who was reading the paper, got up to get Robert some food.

"What would you like to eat this morning?" Robert asked Jason.

"Some eggs and bacon." Jason replied. His father grabbed an egg and some bacon from the ice box in the back room. He came back, lit the gas stove and began to cook the breakfast.

"Jason, when you are ready we can start that lesson." Sarkhan told him.

"I'm ready just let me eat my breakfast then we can go outside." Jason said. He could smell the bacon that his father was cooking for him. When it was done Jason ate his food and got ready to go outside.

"Whenever you are ready Jason." Chandra said. They all went outside and stood apart.

"Alright, I will show and teach you how to create lightning." Sarkhan said. "All you really need to do is think of lighting, focus on that, know its power and point at the object of your choice." He said as he pointed at a tree. A bolt of lightning hit the tree creating a massive explosion of noise. "That's how you do that. Jason I want you to try first."

Jason took a deep breath and exhaled. He looked for a target to use. He began to focus on a bolt of lightning. He strengthened his focus and began to think of its power. He pointed at a tree that he wanted to be his target and sure enough the bolt of lightning hit the tree. This time the shattered into pieces and created a massive boom that blew off the leaves of the other trees around it.

'That was impressive Jason. Now Chandra…" Sarkhan was interrupted by an explosion of noise and light.

Chandra had begun to focus when Jason was focusing. The tree next to his exploded nest to the one that Jason had hit. This startled Jason and Sarkhan due to not being prepared for the explosion of noise. Jason fell to the ground laughing. The other two began to laugh at the same time at Jason laughter.

"Well that is the happiest I have seen Jason for a couple of weeks." Chandra said.

"I'm glad to see that he is happy." Sarkhan said. "Well now I will teach you arc blade. Same like last time but you are going to swing your arm like a sword."

"Just like flame slash."

"Correct, it is just like flame slash." Sarkhan said. "Jason I want you to go first."

Jason focused and visualized the power of lightning. He swung his arm down like swinging a sword. A slash of lightning came pout from his arm. It hit a bush that Jason was aiming for.

"Well it's a good thing we don't like that bush." Jason said. "I think Chandra can go now."

Chandra did the same thing and aimed it at the same bush that Jason had hit. The lightning hit the bush at the base cutting it at the base.

"Very good guys." Sarkhan said. The next thing I want to teach you guys is to use a lightning axe. But first we need to create a lightning storm. We all need to meditate for this one. Sit on the ground and close your eyes. Now focus on a storm with lots of lightning, the more people who do this the more powerful the storm. This will be good practice so you can help others who want to do learn. The stronger you concentrate on the storm the better it becomes." They sat down and focused on a storm. This took a while to do because it was only three of them doing this. They focused harder. The storm slowly formed and lightning started to come from the massive clouds.

"Okay you can now stand up." The reason why we need to summon this storm was because you need to take the energy from a source to cause an axe to form. This will give you the energy necessary. All you need to do is to focus on collecting the energy and forming it into an axe like this." An axe began to form in his hands. He threw it at a tree in the distance. The axe hit the tree at the base cutting it down. "Chandra I would like you to go first this time."

Chandra began to focus on collecting energy from the lightning. Slowly an axe began to form in her hand. She focused harder and another began to form in the other hand. She threw them at a tree in the distance cutting it in two places.

"Jason your turn." Sarkhan said. Jason began to focus on the energy, this came to him very easily. Two axes formed quickly, one in each hand. When they were complete he threw them at a giant oak tree in the corner of his yard. The tree received two cuts in the same general area but did not fall over. Jason who became determined to cut the tree down. He tried again and this time the tree fell over. The tree caused a loud noise when it fell. This made Jason's father to come outside. He walked over to them.

"They said that I would never be able to cut that tree down. Good work Jason.' A bolt of lightning came at Robert and Robert reacted and redirected the bolt of lightning to a different target. "I haven't done that in a while."

With Jason's, Chandra's and Sarkhan's jaws dropped they became amazed at what they just saw.

"I have never seen anybody do that before." Sarkhan said.

"Well it is easy all you so as call a bolt of lightning to you and redirect it using your fingers. With one finger the lightning hits and with the other you take the energy from that finger down your arm, threw your chest, up the other arm and out your finger." Robert told them how to do it. "But I must warn you that you must do it correctly of you will be shocked to death. It is tragic, yes. But, it is a powerful attack move."

"Okay, we mustn't try it though." Chandra told them. "Sarkhan when will this storm dissipate?"

"Um it will dissipate in an hour or two." He responded.

"Well come inside, I made lunch." Robert said to them. "It is fried steak and mashed potatoes."

They went inside and ate their lunch. With the storm that they created still outside they hung out inside telling stories that their parents would toll them when they were young. The storm finally dissipated after three hours. They went outside to the big oak tree to see how they would cut it up for the winter.

"Well from the looks of it this tree will give us enough wood for fixe maybe six years. Chandra Sarkhan would you like to take the trees in the fields that you cut down I won't need them?" Robert asked them.

"I won't need wood." Sarkhan said.

"I will need wood." Chandra said. "I must have some for the winter."

"Okay, well we can go back to the trees that you guys cut down and we can cut them up. Then when we are done we can have dinner and tomorrow we can take the wood to Chandra's." Robert told them. "Jason go get the saws and meet us at the trees."

Jason went to go get the saws and the rest of them went to the trees. When Jason arrived with the saws his father was surveying the trees to see what would be salvageable. Jason handed everyone a saw and they went to work. When they were done and mad a pile of logs and a pile of brush that was off the field. Jason carried the saws back to the barn and Chandra, Robert and Sarkhan headed to Robert's house to relax for the night. When Jason returned to the house Sarkhan was making dinner, Chandra was writhing in a notebook and his father was reading the paper. He sat down next to his father and looked around the room.

"So what's for dinner?" Jason asked.

"Well I'm cooking a meal that my mother made me." Sarkhan said. "It's a chicken soup with potatoes and milk added to it. It's really good."

"I'm up to try something new." Robert said.

"Well let me tell you this you will enjoy this meal trust me." Sarkhan told them.

They continued to do what they were doing. Jason went over to his bird that he hadn't seen for a while and fed the falcon some feed that his father bought at the mill while he was away. When the bird was eating Jason put on the birds pouch to let the bird get used to the item being on his back. The bird din not seem to mind this. When the bird was finished it climbed onto Jason's shoulder and they went back into the dining room to sit. Sarkhan was just finishing up the food by adding some last spices.

"Well dinner is done." Sarkhan told them. "I hope that you guys enjoy the meal."

They all got their own food from the kitchen and sat down at the table to eat the food. Jason, who at first was weary to eat the food, rather enjoyed the meal. The food tasted like a mix of chicken noodle and potato soup. The group enjoyed their meal and had seconds that nigh. When they were done they went back to what they were doing. When they all became tired they went to bed one by one, Jason being the last one to go.


	20. Chapter 20 Farewell Chandra

That morning when they woke up they skipped breakfast so they can get Chandra's wood to her house. Jason grabbed the ox and cart and met them at the wood pile that they made yesterday. They slowly loaded up the wood pile and headed to Chandra's house.

"Well, thanks for the wood." Chandra thanked Robert.

"Hey now I have more wood than I can handle." Robert told her. "Sarkhan are you sure you don't need any wood?"

"I'm positive. I have my custom made stove at home. It takes ox pellets." Sarkhan told him. "I get it in town at the mill."

"That's must be a nice stove than?" Jason asked.

"Oh yes it keeps you warm longer too." Sarkhan said.

"Does the smell of ox shit get to you?" Chandra asked

"No it actually doesn't smell at all." Sarkhan said "Just don't get it wet."

"So these ox pellets are dry when you buy them?" Robert asked

"Yes they are or else they would not burn." Sarkhan told them.

"How far up the road are you Chandra?" Robert asked.

"Um probably like seven miles by the road." Chandra told them. They continued the conversation until they got to her house. They unloaded the cart and went inside Chandra's hut to have a brunch. Chandra, with her limited kitchen space, was only able to make pancakes and eggs. She brought the meal out to the dining room so that they could eat. Chandra passed out the plated to everyone and sat down.

"Chandra would you like to come back to our place?" Robert asked.

"Well I think I need to stick around and clean up the place. Besides I have to do some things. I will keep in touch with you guys." Chandra said

"Well you are welcome to come back any time." Robert said.

"What about you Sarkhan, are you coming back to the house?" Jason asked.

"Yes I will for a little longer and then I will go home." Sarkhan told them. They finished their meal and wished Chandra a farewell and hoped to see her soon. They headed back home and did what they needed to do on the farm. When they finished they cut up the large oak tree. Stacked the wood and made a pile of brush. When it was suppertime Jason made the dinner. Jason made a quick meal for everyone, cereal. When they finished they told each other a good night and went to bed.


	21. Chapter 21 The Ending of a Beginning

That morning when Jason woke up, he noticed that he had slept in. His father made a breakfast for the three of them. They all ate their breakfast. Jason, who normally does not drink coffee, decided to have a cup to try to help him become more awake. Sarkhan, who went outside after his breakfast to get some fresh air, noticed a bird circling the house. It started to lower near the porch. It was a pigeon. The small bird landed on Sarkhan's arm as he held it out. He brought it in side and opened its pouch.

"Jason it's for you." Sarkhan said confusingly.

"Who is if from?" Jason asked curiously.

"Don't know. Here open it." Sarkhan said giving the letter to Jason. Jason slowly opened the letter. When he opened it he began to read it.

Jason,

Hello I am one of Chandra's friend, Garruk. I have a request that you would come out to my place. I would like to teach you some green magic. I hope to see you soon. Bring a friend for your journey, never travel alone. Urza is still out there and will try to stop you at any time.

Sincerely,

Garruk Wildspeeker

"It's Garruk he wants me to come out. He says I need to bring a friend." Jason said

"I will come with you." Sarkhan said.


End file.
